Pondering & Decision
by AngelMiko289
Summary: The pondering and decision for Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo. Please R&R!


A/N: Hi! Well... This is my I think 5th one typed, and my second actually going to post it. Anyways, I know I really should be kicking at the computer to cough up my story, but after reading so many one-shots, I then decided, that I would want to do Inuyasha's POV and after a while it'll be Kikyo's then Kagome's. Which is going to be very interesting to see. The title practically gives it away. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

By: AngelMiko289

Pondering & Decisions

* * *

* * *

:.Inuyasha's POV.:

_Okay, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a half-demon and a miko. Their love was forbidden, because the miko had a very important jewel in her possession. The half-demon was trying to steal the jewel, but instead the miko stole his heart. Until one day, a human that was injured beyond repair was helped by the miko. The miko tried to help the man, and soon, the human soon lusted after her. Then he found out that the miko and the half-demon were in love. He decided that the half-demon wasn't worth the miko's attention, and called the demons to his body. They devoured the human, and Naraku another half-demon was born. Narkau soon made the half-demon and the miko seem that they betrayed each other, and the miko ended up sealing her love into deep sleep and then she too died burned with the jewel. 50 years later, a girl came over the well. She was the girl that overcame time. In danger, she unsealed the demon from his slumber. She soon found out that she was the reincarnation of the miko that the half-demon once loved. Soon, a demon stole the jewel and she purified the demon, but in the process scattered the jewel shards all over the land. Now with the half-demon, she searches of the jewel shards. Until they meet a little kitsune pup named Shippo. But trouble soon followed after that. Urasue, a witch wanted the shards of the jewel. So she revived back Kikyo with dirt and clay. The half-demon was speechless, and the girl who overcame time was hurt. They soon met a monk and a demon slayer, the last of her village. They also seek the half-demon Naraku. Now, their quest is almost completed. All of them very good friends, all they need the last some of the jewel shards, and the killing of Naraku that has destroyed their lives......_

I am the half demon of this story. The one that feel in love with the miko and then betrayed by her. But, now, if I think of it, I don't think that I really loved Kikyo. I think it was just the sense of loneness that brought us together. But, I think no... I know that I might be falling for the girl that overcame time...... **_Kagome......_**

* * *

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

:.Kikyo's POV.:

How did I fall in love with that half demon? Inuyasha was a half-demon, and every one despised half-demons. Including me. So why did I let him free? Why didn't I just kill him when I first met him? Sure, we weren't on good terms, but as I got to know him, I needed him. I needed him to turn human so that the stupid jewel will get out of my life. But, I was just using him wasn't I? I would have just killed him after he turned human. I think now, he loves my reincarnation. I wouldn't blame her. She's nice, pretty, and most of all, as a huge heart that will help Inuyasha. His past was horrifying that even I the great Kikyo the ruthless miko couldn't bare to hear. When I looked into his eyes, they held sadness that a normal human or demon would be able to handle on his own. But then, I killed him. I killed him emotionally. Then I decided **_I'll help Kagome and Inuyasha. They deserve to be together at least._**

****

* * *

* * *

**__**

:.Kagome's POV.:

Inuyasha is a somewhat complicated person. He has his own way of life, and his own way of expressing things. I soon grew to love him though. When I was at the god tree in my time, I had realized that Inuyasha was the only person that I would love forever. He's like my soulmate. I would not stop loving him no matter what. But if he's happy with Kikyo, than I will be happy for him. And support him in any decision that he makes. You ask why such great lengths for a guy? The guy has made me happy, he's my angel, he watches over me from above. He helps me in whatever that he can. He protects me from harm. And plus I'm his friend. But all I know is that **_I love him. I don' care he's a half-demon, he as helped me more then anyone else, and I can't help but saying I love him._**

* * *

**__**

A/N: This was not really that bad... Although kind of sappy.. LOL Anyways, R&R!


End file.
